


duty and love

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Robb Stark did not behead Lord Karstark. Soon he learned that his wife he'd been spying on him for Cersei.So no red wedding.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Talisa Maegyr/Robb Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

“Your Grace.”  
Lord Glover enters the war tent. A message in his hand. Talisa is busy rapping Robb's arm in bandages. Lord Glover looks at her for a moment before giving Robb the letter  
"It is from King's Landing. It was sent to your wife."  
Her eyes go wide. They were not supposed to find the letters.  
"It is written in the common tongue."  
Good job in seducing the rebel. When you come back you shall be properly reward for you spying.  
Cersei Lannaster. Queen Regent.  
Looking up at Lord Glover, Robb's face is impacle.  
"Excuse me, Talisa. I have to discuss something with the other Lords."  
Her pale face says everything. She knows exactly what the letter says.  
"Just remember,your grace. You child lives with in me."  
Robb freezes for a second before walking out of the tent.  
~•~  
"Robb what is it?"  
Catelyn Tully Stark enters the tent that King Robb had entered to deal with his wife's betrayal  
"Read the letter."  
Looking down she is shocked to see what Cersei had written  
"She betrayed you."  
Robb gravely nods  
"I fucking cared for her, even loved her and she did that."  
Catelyn looks sadly at her son. His eyes brimming with tears  
"Some people play with others emotions. Robb, you have to do something about this."  
"I know, it's just...".  
She hugs her son.  
"Robb, I love you. You are my eldest child."  
She looks him in the eyes as they are about to flood with tears  
"If I could spare you this pain I would. But this is your battle, I will only advise you to behead her as a traitor."  
Robb looks down  
"I will behead her but I will tell the lords what happened first. They should understand why she is being killed."  
Catelyn nods.  
"You will make it through this, you are my son. I will always be here for you."  
~•~  
"Talisa Maegyr Stark, I Robb Stark, of house Stark, King of the North, first of my name, hereby sentence you to die for spying on your king."  
Robb stated as Talisa was laying down  
"Any last words?"  
She smirks at him  
"It's not you child."  
Robb eyes widen before he brings down his sword on her neck. The head rolling on the ground as the neck sputters out blood all over the ground. He looks at her body for a second before he walks away, he has to leave the lords before he can cry. They can not see their king cry, he has to remain strong. After all, he was the young wolf, he was a wolf and wolves do not cry. But when he did reach the tent he did cry.  
~•~  
Sansa stood with all of the other woman as Joffrey made his announcement  
"Lords and Ladies of Westeros. As we all know I am betrothed to Lady Sansa Stark, daughter of the traitor Eddard Stark and sister to the usurper Robb Stark. Me and my small council have decided that is not fit for the King to marry her. As such she will be sent to Casterly Rock after the battle with Stannis Barathion is finished. As such I am now able to find a new woman to marry."  
Sansa is overjoyed. She is no longer to marry that beast of a person. But what will happen now to her. Joffrey dismisses all of them but she still doesn't say a word. What will become of her once she is at Casterly Rock. Will they make her marry the Imp or someone else. She is still a hostage here and as long as she stays here she is in danger. She sits down on the bed as she thinks  
"Happy little dove."  
Cersei enters and Sansa jumps up  
"You don't need to answer, little dove. I am sure if I was in you position I would be very happy. Sit down."  
"Yes your grace."  
Cersei sits down next to her.  
"I know I haven't been the kindest to you little dove. I am sorry."  
Even though she is being polite Sansa knows that this is all an act cersei has no feelings for anyone but herself. And just because she is no longer set to marry her monster of a son does not mean that she will stop being mean to Sansa  
“It is fine, your grace.”  
Cersei nods  
“Hows your moonblood, little dove.”  
Sansa is taken back by how forward she is about it  
“It's not what I expected. It is much more messy.”  
Cersei chuckled  
“You'll have it for many more years. You'll get used to and be able to predict when it will come, Im due in 2 two weeks for it.”  
Sansa was still nervous  
“Sansa this is a good thing.It means you can have children. Once you have children, there is no feeling that beats holding your own child against your chest.”  
Cersei then pats her leg before getting up and walking out. Sansa knew that that was all fake, but she felt something. Cersie had been almost of a mother to her in that moment. No Cersei will never be a mother to her. Cersei, Joffrey and the rest of them will be killed by her brother and then she will be free of them. Robb will marry her off to someone noble and honest, probably some northern lord. She will be happy in the north with the rest of the family. Visiting winterfell and mother a couple times a year. She would finally be happy, she would never be hit again. She would be free to fly, no longer a little dove with broken wings.  
~•~  
“Your grace its your wife.”  
“What happened to her?”  
“She has fallen Ill. Your grace she may not wake  
Stannis looks at the man bearing the news  
“Do you wish to delay the battle your grace, so you can see your wife?”  
Stannis looks forward again.  
“No, we will attack kings Landing tonight. Make sure all the men are ready.”  
“But your grace, your wife  
“You heard me, I am your king. I order you to make sure all the men are ready.”  
Davos steps up next to him  
“I am sorry your grace, I hope the queen gets better.”  
“I am not close to her in any way. If anything her death would let me make a political marriage to further help me get the throne.”  
“What of Shireen.”  
Stannis’s faces shows sadness  
“Shireen and her mother have never been close. I had to command Selyse to not hit Shireen.”  
Davos’s eyes widen  
“So davos, are your sons prepared for battle.”  
Davos smiles  
“They are so eager to prove themselves.”  
“Their father has done that many times over. Also Davos I am bringing the red woman.”  
“Are you sure your grace.”  
“Yes. my spies in kings landing have reported that Lord Tyrion Lannister has taken interest in the wildfire that is stored in King's Landing from the Mad Kings era. If they are to use it I would like to have someone who has some control over fire.”  
“I don’t like it but I understand why.”  
“Why don’t you like Melisandre?”  
“I’ve been a lifelong sceptic of gods your grace. No matter the religion, i will be stepical.”  
Stannis nods.  
“Well prepare for battle. We will be assaulting the walls of the red keep tonight


	2. Blackwater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attack is started and a letter is sent

Sansa looks around all of the others in maegor's holdfast. Many of them had their heads down in prayer. She knew what they were praying for. For their sons and husbands to return from the battle. Looking at them she felt a twinge hurt. She was praying for the opposite. She was praying that Stannis would win the battle and her brother would come and bend the knee. She was praying for joffrey to be beheaded in the middle of the battle so she could have revenge on him for her father. She should not be having these thoughts. She should be a proper little lady. Praying for all of the men to come out of the battle alive. She should be hoping for the king to win. But joffrey is not the true king. The true king is Stannis so she is in the right for wanting him to win, right.  
“Sansa come here little dove.”  
She gets up and walks over to cersei who is lounging with a glass in her hand.  
“Pour some wine for Lady Sansa.”  
“I’m not thirsty your grace.”  
“Well I didn’t offer you water did I. Drink.”  
Sansa takes a little sip.  
“Not like that, Drink.”  
She takes a bigger sip  
“That's better. Sit.”  
Sansa sits down  
“Where you praying?”  
“Yes, your grace.”  
“Gods your just perfect aren’t you. Praying.”  
She skofs as if praying is something stupid  
“You don't believe in the gods?”  
“Oh I believe in them. I just know that they don’t listen to us humans. They have their own shit to deal with and can't be bothered with the meger little squabbles of us.”  
The queen moves her position   
“Gods I hate this. I hate being cooped up with all of these weak women. Your one of the strongest people here little dove, and you don't even know how to use a sword!"  
She took another swing of her wine before sending Sansa back with all the other Ladies.   
~•~  
"Your grace, a letter from highgarden."  
The man who handed him the letter scurrys off before Robb can thank him. His mother looks questioning at him  
"Highgarden? What do they want."  
"I do not know."  
He breaks open the rose seal  
“King Robb Stark  
I know that you probably do not have the best view of those of us in the Reach. However we would like to help your cause. May we find a time to discuss an alliance?  
Ollena Tyrell”  
‘Well, we should consider it .”  
“There stores would be very beneficial for winter, after all Winter is Coming.”  
Catelyn smiles  
“Spoken like your father's son. He would be so proud of you.”  
Robb sits down in a chair and leans back  
“I don’t always think so. I had to behead my wife, i trusted theon and he betrayed me. I lost all of my prisoners of war.”  
Catelyn shakes her head,  
“Do you think your father never had his moments of doubt He always had his doubts. It's both you and your father's way of dealing with those doubts which really shows you are his son.”  
~•~  
"Grandmother, has a reply come?"  
Margery was all her grandmother. Looking at her Ollena felt like she was looking at mirror into the past.  
"Not yet, but I am sure one will arrive any day now."  
Margery sat down next to her grandmother  
"I suppose if our plan works out you will be happy about the words. You always hated our house words."  
Ollena let out a small laugh at her dear grandchild's statement  
"Winter is coming, hear me roar, ours is the fury and fire and blood. You remember all of those, they have an impact. Growing Strong, so plain."  
Margery smirked, as if she had joke that she didn't get  
"What Margery?"  
"Any person who thinks of us as plain is quite mistaken. We may take our time, but our plans will bloom into golden flowers."  
"That they do my dear, that they do."  
The last bit was but muttered. But Margery smiled at her grandmother  
"My lady, reply from King Robb."  
"Give it here."  
Ollena breaks open the Stark stamp  
"Tyrells  
I would be very happy to hear what you say. I would like to meet you at Riverrun. We will discuss the alliance once there.  
Robb Stark  
King of the North and Riverlands. "  
The woman smile at each other and make haste to inform Mace and Wilas. Loras is too busy grieving. But when they arrived at the table, a different sort of news had come  
"Stannis Barathion has attacked King's Landing. It is expected to fall any day now."


End file.
